


La peor declaración

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted love confessions, Attempted love triangle, But he's good, Derek Loves Stiles, Happy Ending, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance, Stiles doesn't understand what happens, but refuses to accept
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¿Él te lo dijo? —murmura quedo, incapaz de verle. Está tentado a mentirle.</p>
<p>—Tú lo acabas de confirmar segundos atrás, y escuché la hilarante declaración.</p>
<p>—Oh por Dios… me quiero morir…</p>
<p>Se escucha bastante lamentable, Peter no puede evitar un resoplido de risa que al chico parece indignarle en gran manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La peor declaración

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece, de ser así Derek tendría muchos cachorros con Stiles, aparte de que serían pareja forevah.
> 
> Esta situación me salió de la nada, un día leyendo un fic cuyo nombre e historia no quiero ni recordar. Sólo sé que por unos momentos estuve bastante dispuesta a odiar a Derek con ímpetu, pero por suerte logré contenerme. 
> 
> Porque yo también odio las historias donde Derek se va, y este fic es por aquellas en las que Stiles tiene que esperar. Stiles no espera por mucho que ame al sourwolf.
> 
> Y ah, sí, también es por aquellas historias donde le hacen bashing injustificado a mi sensual Peter.
> 
> Como último, pero no menos importante, acá hay personajes vivos que se supone, deberían estar muertos, pero como he decidido pasarme el supuesto canon por el Arco del Triunfo... so, anyway, lean mejor.

**_La peor declaración_ **

**_~o~_ **

Peter se atrapó a sí mismo observando a Stiles con detenimiento.

Y no de esa forma en la que usualmente le observa, lleno de un entero fastidio, al mocoso hiperactivo con exceso de cafeína en su sistema apenas entrado al mediodía; no, Peter estaba contemplando a Stiles con precisión, como si de un enigma se tratase, no podía  apartar sus orbes índigo de aquel ente cuya boca queda muy pequeña para tan salvajes pensamientos.

Decir que Peter estaba sorprendido, sería un completo eufemismo.

Es que el asunto en cuestión va así:

Era un martes por la tarde y todos estaban en el loft de su queridísimo sobrino. Bueno, todos a excepción de Erica, Malia, Kira y Lydia porque andaban haciendo no sé qué en el centro comercial de no sé dónde.

Y todo iba bien hasta ahí, bien para Peter porque estaba sentado en aquel destartalado sofá, casi único mueble disponible en aquel gigantesco recinto que ni merece llamarse vivienda.

¿Pero quién es para criticar la madriguera que usa Derek como hogar? Nadie al parecer.

El caso es que, aparte de que Peter estaba ahí en el loft sin nada más que hacer salvo evaluar internamente las opciones y los infinitos motivos por los que yacía ahí en primer lugar, si ni siquiera formaba parte (como tal) de la manada, hubo un momento de pausa mental donde la puerta (ejem, portón) de la dichosa vivienda se deslizó estrepitosamente y por allí entró el torbellino más intrigante que había visto en toda su maldita vida.

Stiles Stilinski.

¿No les sucede que cuando hay algo que a primera vista les parece intrascendente, transcurre el tiempo, y lo ven de la misma manera; pero de pronto acontece un día en particular que parece como si de repente les hubieran quitado una especie de velo de los ojos y contemplan aquella cosita insignificante de otra forma?

Es como si la canción nueva, esa que suena en la radio les parece horrible e insípida, sin ningún tipo de sabor ni sazón. Como si no encontraran la melodía perfecta en aquellas extrañas estrofas que todo mundo parece odiar o amar por igual; mas de pronto se encuentran un día que aquel ritmo, esa suavidad musical que al principio les disgustaba, ahora de algún modo, encuentran fascinante.

De repente aquella canción pasa a ser el epítome de sus canciones favoritas en aquel reproductor de tonos cálidos que tanto les gusta usar cuando salen de la comodidad de su hogar.

Peter se siente de esa forma cuando ve a Stiles llegar al loft de Derek. Y para Peter sigue siendo Stiles, un torbellino de esencias, mezcla agridulce de aromas lleno de una excitación adolescente que debería disgustarle; el que se viste como se le da su real gana, con camisas de sus personajes de la Marvel o DC favoritos —no pregunten cómo diablos sabe eso—; es ese mismo chico sencillo e inquietante que tanto le irrita y divierte por partes iguales.

Es una completa contradicción lo que siente Peter a sus treintenas cuando Stiles llega, y que no entiende cómo los demás no se han percatado del ligero cambio en el lobo mayor del recinto.

— ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Encontré lo que necesitamos para detener a la manada de Omegas! —Stiles exclama con euforia mientras saca de su bolso un montón de papeles desordenados y los coloca sobre la mesa, al momento comenzando a explicar el plan maestro digno de un premio por su gran inteligencia.

Y cuando expone a los interesados, que son Scott, Allison e Isaac, porque Cora y Boyd están jugando a los pulgares y Derek finge casi magistralmente que le ignora, el chico continúa su explicación, moviendo sus manos de aquella forma que conoce, que es tan Stiles, y Peter siente resurgiendo desde sus entrañas unas irremediables ganas de reír mientras niega con la cabeza de forma condescendiente, porque Stiles parece un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

Y hasta ese momento, Peter no se había percatado de lo jodidamente divertido que es el observar a Stiles.

Vaya Epifanía.

—Eso está muy bien, compañero —felicita Scott, cómo no, siempre siendo el mejor amigo de oro que todo mundo espera tener en su repertorio de amiguitos-por-siempre.

Allison asiente a su lado y Peter se había olvidado de la chica por un momento. ¿Qué demonios hace ella ahí de todas formas?

No puede evitar bufar.

Y oh- _oh_ , movimiento equivocado.

Ahora varios pares de ojo le están lacerando con la mirada porque, permítanme explicarles la rápida conclusión a la que llegó Peter si juzga bien las diversas expresiones que le están obsequiando: creen que ha hecho ese extraño ruidito despectivo por el fabuloso plan de Stiles y no por su amor barra odio hacia la cazadora barra ex de Scott McCall.

No puede evitar rodar los ojos ante el ceño fruncido de un silencioso Derek y un irritado Scott. Sin importarle ellos, centra sus ojos cerúleos en aquellos ámbares brillosos que tienen toda su atención sobre sí. Peter no puede evitar sentirse un poco exultante cuando encuentra en la mirada vino de Stiles innata curiosidad y no hastío indulgente, como los demás.

Sonríe ladino, un poco guasón.

—Buen plan, si me permites decirlo —habla por primera vez desde que Stiles llegó, y un poco de su ego ilimitado se extiende aún más cuando en el rostro del chico se dibuja una expresión de sincero asombro. Peter rueda los ojos, incapaz de contenerse porque ahora todos parecen igual de anonadados que Stiles—. Sé admitir cuando alguien tiene masa cerebral, dejen de mirarme así.

Al menos Scott tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado a pesar de implícito insulto.

—No es por nada —comienza Stiles, qué raro, y Peter centra toda su mirada en él—, pero que tú hayas elogiado mi plan tan así… —intenta explicarse el chico moviendo las manos con aspavientos graciosos que hasta ese día había encontrado irritables, y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se le escape. Stiles frunce un poco el entrecejo—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —con un enigmático encogimiento de hombros, responde—. Sólo lo he encontrado interesante y he dado mi justa opinión. Debo decir también que Derek nunca hubiera ideado uno así, utilizar sangre de animales para atraerlos.

Stiles y Derek bufan casi de inmediato. Scott parpadea como un búho y Allison aguarda prudentemente tras el otro lado de la mesa en conjunto con Boyd, Isaac y una silenciosa Cora que parece enfurruñada por haber perdido el juego de pulgares.

—Es básico y obvio —espeta rápidamente Derek.

—Se llama Reactancia —contradice de inmediato Stiles.

A Peter realmente le gustaría tener en ese instante un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla derretida.

No obstante, aquello queda en el olvido cuando todos son ignorados en el recinto, contemplando cómo se desencadena la batalla cósmica de cejas fruncidas. Peter encontraría graciosa la situación si no fuera porque el calor en el rostro de Stiles difiere abismalmente del de su _queridísimo_ sobrino.

Abre la boca, boqueando un poco, incapaz de decir… ¿qué demonios iba a decir de todas formas? De soslayo ve que Allison e Isaac tienen la misma mueca en su rostro.

Oh, mierda.

Esta es la segunda Epifanía del día.

 

La semana dio fructíferos resultados, pero no para Peter. Aunque no es como si le interesara, no ha sido siendo incordiado y está en paz con el cielo e infierno.

Peter se refiere con ‘resultados fructíferos’, al hecho de que el plan tan sencillo y obvio de Stiles diese el efecto deseado. Como consecuencia final, o moraleja, Derek y Scott terminaron investigando qué significa Reactancia y con algunos ajustes, los Omegas rabiosos fueron apresados.

¿Cuál fue su cruento destino? No quiere saberlo ni le interesa.

A él sólo le interesa ver cómo se dibuja la sonrisa triunfal y un poco tímida de Stiles al final de la tarde aquel viernes de celebración cuando toda la manada le felicita. Stiles se lleva una buena impresión (y hasta él) cuando Lydia le sonríe brevemente y Derek le da un escueto y forzoso “felicidades”.

Como si sólo esa insignificante palabra le diera dolor de estómago, Derek tenía las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados, pero es obvio que Stiles no se percató de ello, porque el efecto instantáneo que le siguió a la expresión de su sobrino fueron los desenfrenados latidos del corazón de Stiles. Derek al segundo instante entrecerró los ojos, el ceño fruncido, es increíble, estaba más profundo que la vez anterior.

No paso mucho tiempo después para que la tensión aumentara tan rápido, que ya dificultaba caminar sin creer que se estaba pisando una mina.

Los hombres lobo en el salón notaron rápidamente el cambio y los humanos más inteligentes del recinto, también se vieron afectados.

No fue necesario sumar dos más dos para percatarse del porqué.

Es de conocimiento general que Stiles no es precisamente discreto, pues con su TDAH realmente se le hace una tarea titánica; pero hasta Peter concluyó que fue bien hijo de puta el que Derek haya reaccionado de esa forma cuando es claro como el agua que el chiquillo buscaba la aprobación que hasta hacía poco le era negada.

No supo por qué lo hizo. Ya tendría tiempo de subirse por las paredes cuando estuviera en la soledad de su apartamento.

Pero mientras, con un estilizado movimiento se incorporó de su sitio hecho en el sofá de Derek, caminó hasta el chiquillo que ya parecía tener arritmia del nerviosismo y pasando unos brazos alrededor de su hombro como quien no se entera de una mierda, soltó un breve y sentido _“felicidades”_ a su oído que obviamente los lobos escucharon.

Ahora todo el mundo boquearía de la impresión por su causa.

Qué se le puede hacer, a Peter le encanta la atención.

Peter Hale no pudo ver la mirada agradecida que Stiles le dio, pero sí pudo escuchar su corazón.

 

Peter quiere creer que es un buen actor.

De hecho, él sabe que lo es.

Aunque sea una tarea cósmica y divina mantener sus ojos índigo en el tomo de extraños hechizos del siglo XV que tomó prestado de su buen amigo Deaton.

Está bien, no fue prestado ni Deaton es su buen amigo, pero está seguro que el emisario sabe que tiene el libro y él lo devolverá la semana entrante porque es un tomo interesante y ya va más allá de la mitad.

Pero hoy no puede leer ni una mísera línea.

Nunca ha sido de esos con atención dispersa, pero hoy se le hace imposible no fijarse en el capítulo veintidós, Maldiciones mutables, cuando el objeto de su pensamientos está en su mismo radio de espacio, ahí en la mesa que no es mesa del todo en el loft, con un montón de libros a su alrededor, una mirada fija en lo que lee y unos labios fruncidos en un ademán centrado mientras su pierna derecha tiene ese tic no del todo irritable.

Sí, Stiles está en el loft de Derek, haciendo un favor a éste sobre no sé qué cosa del Bestiario y un nuevo ente que apareció en no sé dónde cerca del claro.

¿Y qué se supone que hace tío Peter ahí cuando sólo está Stiles Stilinski? Bueno, eso es sencillo, a Peter nadie lo quiere conviviendo con los humanos de Beacon Hills y el mejor lugar donde puede estar supuestamente vigilado es en el loft.

A Peter le da igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer mientras le otorguen un poco de tranquilidad.

Hace media hora que llegó y encontró al objeto de sus recientes cavilaciones ahí, tan inmerso en su encomienda que apenas le ha dado la atención necesaria.

Peter se quiere mentir a sí mismo porque también es bueno en ello: no está molesto.

Sólo un poquito irritado porque apenas está descubriendo esa nueva faceta del niño. Esa actitud tan concentrada que surge de la nada cuando hay algo que atrapa su atención, y le molesta un poco ya que no sabe qué hacer con esta nueva información salvo verle e intentar desmembrar cada pedacito de aquel entresijo que es Stiles.

Frunce un poco el ceño, removiéndose inquietamente en aquel sofá que parece reconocerle. Hasta su olor está en él. Su mirada cerúlea se posa unos segundos en el cuerpo del chiquillo a pocos metros de él, y no es un avistamiento de soslayo, ese que ha estado haciendo desde hace unos minutos atrás, no, es una completa mirada hacia la forma curvilínea del mocoso hiperactivo y Peter descubre otra cosa que le deja aún más fascinado que esa actitud centrada.

¿Sabían que Stiles tiene lunares parecidos a un gran universo?

Y son lunares imperfectamente colocados en cada punto estratégico que es la piel del menor envuelto en su sweater rojo y pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, casi negro al igual que sus Converse.

Es como si fuesen salpicados con premeditación, como si hubieran agarrado una brocha y la hayan lanzado al tapiz blanco donde colorean un nuevo bosquejo, sólo para dejar puntos no tan grandes ni tan chiquitos en un suave color marrón oscuro. Parece un cuadro lleno de círculos desiguales, unos más ovalados que otros, y son tantos puntos que Peter se pierde sólo con llegar al níveo cuello.

No son lunares salpicados en una misma zona como las pecas claras de los pelirrojos, no, es como una pequeña constelación llena de estrellas disímiles que saben dónde y cómo colocarse para formar una hermosa figura que a la noche brillaría en lo alto del cielo nocturno.

Peter se siente perdido, como cuando viajaba por el desierto Mojave hacia Las Vegas, simplemente siguiendo su instinto que le indicaba el camino que se supone, debía seguir.

¿Sería así si decidía viajar por los lunares de Stiles? El sólo imaginar los otros lunares que adornan el cuerpo del menor hace que su lobo interior se inquiete como hacía tiempo no lo hace.

Peter parpadeó un tanto confuso, no sabiendo que se había internado en sus pensamientos de tal forma, dejando a su mente divagar sin tener en cuenta el otro ser que habita el recinto. Su mirada índigo vuelve a enfocarse en el menor, pronto percatándose que los ojos ámbar también le están observando quien sabe desde hacía cuánto tiempo.

Lentamente enarca una ceja, fingiendo una indiferencia que no siente. Stiles también parpadea en su dirección, como si saliera de una ensoñación y luego frunce un poco el entrecejo, pareciendo contrariado.

— ¿Qué?

Peter enarca la otra ceja, pidiendo una explicación, pero sabe lo que acontece aunque sea un buen actor y finja que no.

— ¿Qué de qué? —aparte de buen actor, también le gusta joder para desviar atención indeseada.

En este caso, preguntas incómodas e indeseadas.

—Me estabas mirando —suelta Stiles, siendo sincero, mortalmente sincero y yendo al punto.

Le recuerda un poco a Malia en ese aspecto, y no puede evitar sonreír cuando el mocoso frunce más el ceño.

—Estaba meditando —dice, ahora es el turno de Stiles en enarcar una ceja, no creyéndole.

Se encoge de hombros porque es una verdad a medias. La otra mitad no está dispuesto a admitirla aún.

— ¿Me estabas mirando mientras meditabas? —suena sinceramente sorprendido, no molesto o con la pizca de hostilidad usual como la vez pasada con la situación de la manada de Alfas, y a Peter le gustaría saber qué pasó para que hubiera ese cambio.

Intenta traer a memoria lo último hecho y… no, nada. No ha sucedido nada. Apenas se han visto y está seguro, segurísimo que han seguido tratándose igual.

Peter se da cuenta que volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos cuando el tic en la pierna derecha de Stiles se vuelve más que evidente y molesto. Está esperando una respuesta.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, responde—: qué te puedo decir, pensamientos ruidosos.

—Sé lo que se siente —y con eso último dicho, Stiles vuelve a la encomienda, como si no hubiera hablado con Peter-odiado-por-todos-Hale.

Eso fue raro, francamente extraño.

¿Qué? ¿De repente despertó en una realidad alterna donde ahora todos le tratan con la mínima amabilidad y repentinamente un Stiles congenia con él como si nada hubiera sucedido?

No, definitivamente es más terrorífico pensar como un Stiles sobre teorías extrañas y conspirativas que convivir con uno.

Por su salud mental, lo mejor será marcharse a su apartamento.

 

Las siguientes dos semanas de auto confinamiento en su apartamento le dieron para cavilar a profundidad en lo sucedido.

El porqué de repente encontraba a Stiles fascinante, como si fuera un dulce que de niño no veía ya que dejó de ser popular o simplemente descubrieron alguna forma de joder a la compañía afirmando que no era saludablemente bueno para la sociedad infantil.

Stiles siempre ha sido fascinante, de alguna forma, y lo reconoce sin muchos tapujos. Peter no es del tipo de personas que cae en la negación con facilidad, si algo le atrae lo suficiente, lo hace suyo o muere en el intento.

Y le atrae. No sabe cómo, por qué o cuando surgió esa extraña y bizarra atracción, pero lo cierto es que le gusta más de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

Lo otro que anduvo cavilando es que gracias a Stiles está divagando mucho, eso le disgusta.

Está pensando demasiado las cosas, y ‘demasiado’ es una palabra que tampoco le gusta.

Lentamente comienza a masajearse las sienes con sus largos dedos, sintiendo el comienzo de una irritante migraña. Sabe que aunque esté en paz consigo mismo admitiendo que hay algo por ahí que le atrae del humano con TDAH y exceso de cafeína en su sistema, no será una buena nueva decirlo a voz pópuli como si fuese una grandiosa noticia que se supone, es de conocimiento general, cuando es más que cuestionable la mentalidad de cierto individuo que regresó del más allá.

Especialmente porque el objeto de sus recientes deseos y pensamientos no sabe la _grandiosa noticia._

Y ah, sí, falta recalcar que dicho objeto está interesado en _otro_ objeto que no le da ni la hora.

—Estoy tan jodido —masculla a la nada que ahora es la soledad de su apartamento.

 

Peter sabe que no debería sentirse así de megalómano, pero no puede evitarlo y tampoco quiere hacerlo.

Está en el primer piso del loft porque había ido al baño, una gran casualidad, sí, cuando el objeto de sus deseos hizo una súbita y tórrida aparición. Lo sintió no porque de repente haya hablado con su usual verborrea, sino porque Peter ya conoce los inconstantes latidos de su impetuoso corazón aun cuando éste esté medianamente sosegado.

Frunce un poco el ceño, intentado concentrar todos sus sentidos en lo que sucede en la planta baja, el espejo del baño dibujando su expresión ligeramente contrariada.

—Stiles —anuncia Derek, fingiendo que no sabía que el chico iba a aparecer así, tan repentinamente cuando le percibió pisos abajo.

Peter y Stiles saben que Derek es un malísimo actor.

—Hola, Derek, hola Cora —saluda el chico con voz cantarina y Peter en su mente ya tiene dibujada la expresión que debería estar haciendo en aquellos instantes. Una suave sonrisa, cabeza ladeada y unos ojos ámbar brillosos.

Tan brillosos que buscan dejarle ciego.

Cora no responde, pero Peter está seguro que la chica fue el único ser sobrenatural del recinto que correspondió a la suave y lánguida sonrisa de Stiles.

— ¿Qué quieres? —inquiere Derek con esa voz plana, ese ceño fruncido, Peter puede imaginárselo con claridad y no puede evitar bufar, despectivo—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Hay unos segundos de silencio, Peter no sabe cómo demonios comenzó a asumir o saber cosas referentes al mocoso hiperactivo, pero en ese momento puede dar su mano para que la corten si no está esbozando una expresión de sorpresa.

—N-no, no ha sucedido nada —habla, luego carraspea con un leve titubeo. Peter huele de inmediato el nerviosismo—. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo…

Y la duda hace mella con tal fuerza, hay una ansiedad en el ambiente que a Peter le marea. A veces le cuesta creer que esos olores tan fuertes, esas esencias segreguen de un humano tan diminuto e insignificante como el que yace en planta baja.

Nuevamente hay otro silencio, mucho más tenso que el anterior.

—Iré a casa de Lydia —esa fue Cora, siempre sabiendo en qué momento hacer una retirada estratégica.

Cuando se quedaron solos, o no tan solos en la planta baja, Peter llegó a la conclusión que era hora de espiar de forma que pudiera ver las figuras directamente y no imaginárselas.

Qué se le puede hacer, es Peter.

Así que tío Peter salió del baño, tan sigiloso como fuese posible, y se quedó escondido cerca, antes de bajar las escaleras de caracol, apenas viendo de soslayo a Derek parado frente a la puerta y a Stiles siendo cubierto por el cuerpo de su sobrino. Lo único que se le veía era el cabello desordenado y parte de su nívea frente llena de lunares.

Peter se preguntó brevemente si aquella cabellera se sentirá tan suave como se ve.

— ¿Y bien? —Derek inquirió, no, espetó, al parecer impacientándose.

Stiles se removía nervioso en su sitio, el olor a vergüenza y timidez elevándose unos cuantos niveles. Peter inconscientemente inhaló el aroma.

—Stiles…

— ¡Sí, espera! —pidió el susodicho, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo y limpiándoselas con el pantalón, seguro era sudor—. Es difícil para mí, ¿sabes?

Derek resopló con fastidio, o eso asumió Peter, la verdad es que apenas puede oler otra cosa.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Stiles, para asombro de ambos, negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—No, si llego a pasar y hablo contigo, o mejor dicho intento hablar, probablemente vomitaré o me desmayaré como la semana pasada cuando Harris me obligó a recitar la tabla periódica frente a la clase. En mi defensa, desayuné huevos estrellados y no me sentó bien. ¡Nunca, nunca combines huevos estrellados con Química! —Stiles suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello, y aunque Peter sólo pudiera ver la espalda de Derek, sabe que está rodando los ojos—. El caso es que no quiero pasar, estoy bien aquí.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Derek, y era obvia la duda en su voz.

—No —rápidamente respondió—, pero no me queda de otra, así que aquí va —inhaló y exhaló varias veces, luego soltó a bocajarro—: me gustas.

Hubo un momento de estupefacción. Derek se quedó paralizado y Stiles olía a cruda mortificación. Peter no estaba tan sorprendido porque ya se lo veía venir, así olía Derek cuando andaba tras Paige.

Luego de unos eternos segundos, Derek pareció reaccionar ante la mirada que le daba Stiles. Peter tuvo que felicitarlo mentalmente porque aunque el chico estaba muriéndose por dentro, literalmente, nunca bajó la mirada ni se dejó amedrentar.

Eso sólo hizo que le gustara más.

—Stiles, yo…

Lo que sea que iba a decir Derek, fue callado por la mano alzada del chico.

—No me digas nada, sé que me rechazarás —murmuró, su voz tembló un poco y la sonrisa ladina desaparecía en las comisuras—. Sólo te decía que me gustas, porque bueno, me has gustado desde- espera un momento —Stiles comenzó a contar con sus dedos, y Peter tuvo ganas de reírse en ese momento porque imaginar la cara estupefacta de Derek resultaba hilarante—. Ah, sí, me gustas desde que hice que te arrestaran.

Peter realmente quería reírse.

—Y sé que es una putada que me gustaras desde hacía tiempo, pero entiende, estaba en la etapa de negación, y no porque de que de repente le vea interés a los penes cuando siempre me han gustado las vaginas, no, soy bastante flexible en ese aspecto —resopló una risita nerviosa que exterioriza lo que padece en su interior—. Me gustaba Lydia cuando comenzaste a gustarme tú, y no simplemente porque tenga esa manía de que me gusten las cosas imposibles sino porque, aunque seas un jodido lobo amargado, sé que hay algo ahí, y eso fue lo que me atrajo.

Stiles comenzó a removerse cuando Derek no decía nada. Peter le vio tragar saliva varias veces, sus ojos ámbar brillando tenuemente. A Peter le gustó poder tenderle un pequeño pañuelo de algodón.

—Esta es la peor declaración, ¿verdad? —susurró bajito, casi se le dificultó escucharle pero sabe que Derek le comprendió a la perfección. Stiles cerró los ojos un momento, y luego volvió a abrirlos, un suave olor a tristeza y aceptación que a Peter le supo amargo—. Sé que no aceptarás los sentimientos, Derek, pero espero que los respetes. No tienes que sentirte nervioso, o aprensivo, sé que tienes una larga lista de pretendientes y yo sólo seré uno más, así que si quieres fingir que no te he dicho nada, estará bien para mí siempre y cuando respetes lo que siento por ti.

Peter sabe que Stiles está mintiendo magistralmente, pero escuchar… verle decirlo de aquella forma, con tanta seguridad aunque por dentro muera lentamente, es, bueno, Peter no halla las palabras para expresar el nuevo sentimiento de respeto que surge en su interior.

Sabe que Derek se siente así, verle asentir sólo lo confirmó.

Stiles se marchó unos segundos después. No hubo despedidas o segundas miradas, simplemente se alejó, dejando atrás un sentimiento en el suelo, solo e indefenso a sabiendas que nadie lo recogerá para cuidarle. Lo peor, quizá, es que estaba preparado para ello aunque doliera cruentamente en su interior.

Segundos más pasaron, quizás minutos,  hasta que Peter logró bajar las escaleras. Derek hacía rato que dejó de mirar la puerta como un idiota, y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro en manos, fingiendo obvia y tercamente que no le afectó lo antedicho por Stiles.

Peter se sentó a su lado, las piernas semi abiertas, brazos cruzados y una suave sonrisa ladina mientras observaba de soslayo la figura tensa de su sobrino.

—Sabes que le has roto el corazón, ¿verdad? —habló de repente, contaminando el tenso silencio que reinaba en el loft.

Sólo quería confirmar lo obvio.

Derek cerró el libro con un impetuoso movimiento. Sabía que le provocaba romperlo, exudaba rabia de su cuerpo, pero es un libro que le gusta y ya no se consiguen buenas ediciones.

— ¿Y desde cuándo a ti te interesa lo que le suceda a Stiles? —espetó, un ceño fruncido en su dirección y unos nudillos tan apretados que se tornaban blancos.

La sonrisa de Peter creció en las comisuras.

—Desde nunca, querido sobrino.

La mentira le supo más amarga que los sentimientos de Stiles, pero no tenía intenciones de contradecirla ahora y Derek tampoco tenía por qué saberlo.

_¿Desde cuándo?_

Dos semanas fueron transcurriendo con relativa tranquilidad. De vez en cuando la manada se reuniría para actualizar nueva información, patrullar algunas noches y reunirse en luna llena.

Stiles no se había presentado desde aquel evento. Todos sabían que algo sucedió, pero guardaban silencio prudentemente porque se hacían una idea general del asunto, aunque Scott fuese el más estúpido y demostrara abiertamente su hostilidad a Derek mientras éste finge que nada sucede. Peter no sabe si era porque el chico tiene buenos amigos, o idiotas compañeros ignorantes de la vida, pero asume que es algo que debería aliviarle.

No lo sabe, no está en sus zapatos.

_No tanto._

Algunas veces a Peter le cuesta comprender por qué los demás (o Derek, más preciso) no ven lo que realmente es Stiles.

Bien puede que su TDAH no le haga el mejor prospecto, pero el chico tiene sus puntos buenos.

No es que Peter de repente se ha vuelto el dadivoso de los incautos, pero está consciente de lo bueno y lo malo que hay en las personas.

Sabe que es un maldito bastardo y nadie lo quiere cerca. Usualmente se mete en la vida de los demás y cuenta cada mala acción porque le fascina crear discordia para su infinito entretenimiento, pero también tiene un buen juicio, uno muy crítico que sabe evaluar y ponderar las diversas situaciones.

¿Por algo suelen buscarle a él, no?

Eso es lo que no comprende.

Tantas cosas malas que tiene, y le buscan; tantas buenas que tiene aquel mocoso hiperactivo y le ignoran.

Claro, hay una pequeña, pequeñísima contradicción en el dilema, porque Peter también es egoísta y odiaría inmensamente que un día notaran todos los buenos atributos que posee Stiles.

Stiles es suyo.

Lo que no entiende realmente es por qué aún no se han percatado. El chico es como un libro abierto que deja todos sus sentimientos y aromas vagar por ahí, a consciencia de que puede ser seriamente dañado.

No lo comprende.

¿Acaso no ven que Stiles es inteligente? El chico tiene un cerebro digno de ser analizado y una capacidad para sacarle el culo del barro a los de la manada aun siendo el miembro más débil de ésta.

No sólo eso, Stiles tiene una bonita sonrisa, es suave y resplandeciente como sus ojos color vino que parecen brillar aún más cuando el sol le da con toda su calidez. También tiene una cremosa piel envuelta en lunares disimiles que crean una constelación, y Peter realmente desearía perderse en aquella vereda que son esos puntos marrones.

Stiles es, Peter no sabe ni siquiera qué es o significa para él. Es un algo y le gustaría que fuese más porque el chiquillo es tan profundo, envuelto en miles y miles de capas, pero a la vez, quizá dependan de su estado de ánimo, esas capas se reducen considerablemente.

Ese fascinante chico, con sus manías extrañas, sus tics graciosos que ahora encuentra entrañables, su favorito siendo el de la pierna derecha, y a él le encantaría poder exhibir lo que ha descubierto al mundo entero, pero a la vez, guardárselo todito para él.

Porque es absolutamente egoísta.

Y ahí, es donde comprende a Malia.

Hace una pausa a su fila de cavilaciones, centrando su mirada en el cuerpo de su hija. Está sentada en el suelo, descansando un brazo sobre la mesita del centro que queda frente al mueble donde él está ahora, mientras que la otra extremidad sostiene un lápiz que rasga el papel de aquella libreta en un suave sonido constante. Peter la ve, haciendo lo que presume, es la tarea de la semana.

Se ve concentrada, lejos y a la vez cerca.

Peter podría plantearse ser hipócrita con su hija, podría ser el altruista que se haría a un lado por su bienestar, porque es su vástago; pero él es un jodido egoísta.

—Malia —le llama con voz que pretende sonar quejumbrosa, como si una gigantesca desgracia haya caído sobre él, y en cierta forma, así es—. Me estoy muriendo, creo que me he enamorado, Malia…

Ella no responde de inmediato. Cierra el cuaderno con el lápiz en el medio de éste, inclina su rostro hacia él, arrastrándose hasta sentarse en el mueble, a su lado.

—Lo sé —responde en voz baja—. Me di cuenta que comenzabas a ver raro a Stiles.

Bueno, Peter no esperaba que lo captara tan rápido, pero es Malia, así de directa, y obvio, es su hija.

— ¿Comenzaba a ver raro? —inquiere, enarcando levemente una ceja.

Malia resopla.

—Así como lo veo yo —susurra, sus ojos fijos en la alfombra debajo de la mesa de vidrio.

Su voz sonó baja, lamentable, como si padeciera un gran dolor constante. Lo conoce, es el sentimiento de un amor no correspondido. Peter sabe que ahí es donde debería ser un padre, tratar de alentar a su hija o esas cosas que suelen hacer los padres por sus vástagos, pero él es un maldito egoísta.

Ella tiene una vida por delante para conocer chicos o chicas que le quieran y correspondan, pero ahora no será ese momento, no con Stiles. Peter tiene esos pensamientos egoístas y no le importa admitirlo, Malia está consciente de ello.

Con cuidado, su brazo pasa sobre los hombros de Malia, atrayéndola en un tenso abrazo. Nunca ha sido de esos que dan muestra de afecto, y la verdad es que con Malia no ha sido precisamente bueno, pero tiene que comenzar algún día.

— ¿Y cómo lo ves tú, Malia?

Ahoga un sollozo, dejando de ser la Malia que es admirada por su valía, y se entierra en su pecho, buscando desesperadamente un consuelo.

—Como lo más bonito del mundo…

 

—Necesitamos que Stiles venga, Scott —espetó Derek un día, como un mes después del famoso evento.

Scott resopla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé, pero él está ocupado —responde, manteniéndole la mirada hostil que no ha mermado desde el evento del que Scott seguramente es consciente—. Si me das las notas…

—No, lo necesitamos aquí —se impone Derek, cruzándose de brazos igual mientras saca su pecho como macho peludo y Peter no puede evitar rodar los ojos con un resoplido.

Algunas veces le gusta llamar _tanto_ la atención.

—Te dije que está ocupado —Scott zanja la conversación mientras desvía la cara a otro punto donde está el resto de la manada prudentemente apartada porque hay una tensión constante en el ambiente y nadie quiere ser partícipe de ella.

Peter vuelve a resoplar, en serio, ¿de nuevo tiene que salvar el día?

Se incorpora del mismo mueble que usualmente usa para meditar y ser el miembro con primera fila para apreciar las habituales contiendas de la manada, y con un movimiento fluido de sus manos, arranca las notas que Derek tiene tras él en la mesa.

—Como ninguno se pone de acuerdo, se lo llevaré yo —anuncia ante la mirada atónita de la manada, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se bordee en sus labios—. ¿Qué? Por mí no se detengan.

— ¿Tú vas a llevárselo a Stiles? —Scott pregunta con incredulidad la interrogante que todos se morían por hacer.

Peter se encoge de hombros sin necesidad de responder a ello, porque eso es lo que hará, es claramente obvio.

— ¿Y por qué el repentino interés? —Derek inquiere mordaz, acercándose a él hasta quedar frente a frente.

En los labios de Peter aumenta la sonrisa ladina, levemente misteriosa.

—Querido sobrino, Stiles es el técnico aquí, y por una escaramuza sin sentido no deberían atrasar su trabajo —responde, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Derek se mantiene en silencio, observándole con sus ojos ligeramente verdes y cerúleos. Peter no se dejó amedrentar por su lacerante mirada.

—No te creo —contesta finalmente, como si resolviera un ejercicio. Hasta pareciera que exuda ‘triunfo’ por los poros.

Peter vuelve a encogerse de hombros, ignorándole.

—Si no les molesta, me marcho... —anuncia, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de terminar de salir, dice—: Stiles no espera, Derek.

_Y yo tampoco._

 

Cuando llegó a la casa de Stiles, consideró seriamente saltar hacia la ventana. Pero prontamente descartó la idea, era probable que el Sherrif no estuviera y el chiquillo muy capaz se llevaría un susto de muerte por verle llegar así tan de repente.

Él no era Derek.

Caminó hacia la puerta y con un preciso golpe de sus manos tocó solamente dos veces.

Esperó unos segundos, percibiendo con sus sentidos los pasos del chico en el primer piso. Luego le escuchó descender rápidamente las escaleras más un _“voooy”,_ resonando cantarinamente en el aire.

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, Peter estaba preparado para encontrarse a Stiles echándose al olvido, pero la verdad es que ambos estaban sorprendidos de la figura que está frente a sí. Stiles porque no se esperaba a Peter tocando la puerta de su casa considerando la reputación de los Hale de subirse por las ventanas; y Peter porque, aunque veía a Stiles vistiendo unos pantalones chándal oscuros y una camisa que le queda demasiado grande con una mancha húmeda muy sospechosa, signos obvios de descuido, no esperaba verle, bueno, estaba bien en comparación a sus pensamientos.

No huele a la tristeza que se supone debería oler, hay una leve melancolía y amargura con algo de resignación, pero está apagándose lentamente.

Peter está bastante contento con que el muchacho haya respondido bien al implícito rechazo aunque, lo sabe… está consciente, Stiles es como de esos caballitos de mar que tienen un sólo compañero en la vida.

No le será sencillo olvidar a su _queridísimo_ sobrino.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, casi gruñendo.

— ¿Peter? —la voz suave y curiosa de Stiles hizo que diera un respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Su mirada índigo se centró de inmediato en la figura de Stiles que yace en el quicio de la puerta, y aún hay un dejo de sorpresa en su rostro, pero ahora le eclipsa la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, la curiosidad e intriga en su tono hace que Peter recupere un poco la compostura.

— ¿Me dejarás pasar? —inquiere levemente, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Stiles enarca una ceja, pero no dice nada, tan sólo se hace a un lado para que Peter ingrese a su hogar.

— ¿Y bien?

Peter no le hace caso, él sube por las escaleras directo a la habitación del chico que sube presuroso tras de sí.

— ¡Eh, Peter!

Llegando a la habitación, percibe el olor a melancolía y a tristeza mucho más crudo, como si se hubiera unido a las paredes, impregnándolo todo con intención de quedarse mucho tiempo. Peter se gira para encararse a Stiles y su ceño fruncido.

—Has estado llorando —no fue una pregunta lo que hizo.

Stiles rueda los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Buena deducción, Sherlock —resopla Stiles con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Peter decide que es un buen momento para sacar las notas y entregárselas a Stiles.

—Te traje las notas de los recientes avistamientos antes de que se mataran por ver quién te las traía —comunica Peter, rodando los ojos ante el recuerdo.

—Oh… ¿D-dijeron algo…? —Stiles balbucea mientras ve las hojas, Peter encuentra su expresión entrañable.

—Absolutamente nada salvo pelear como mamás gallinas —responde, sonriéndole levemente mientras camina hasta la cama donde se echa sin reparo alguno.

Nota de inmediato que la almohada está húmeda, pero sabiamente guarda silencio. Sin embargo, al instante frunce el ceño cuando un nuevo aroma inunda el ambiente.

— ¿Es decepción lo que huelo?

Stiles da un respingo, y aún en el quicio de la puerta con las notas en manos, se nota el nerviosismo saliendo por los poros de su cuerpo. Sus manos tiemblan un poco y los ojos le brillan aún más.

—Claro que no —miente, ambos lo saben—. Estás confundido, ¿acaso tus sensores de lobo se estropearon? —con una risita nerviosa, Stiles ingresa con premura a la habitación y se sienta en la silla giratoria frente a la computadora portátil, comenzando a prepararse para la pronta transcripción de los archivos.

—Por supuesto, no huelo a decepción, ni huelo a nerviosismo —mientras murmura, Peter se arrastra por la cama hasta sentarse al principio de ésta, sus manos agarrando ambos brazos de la silla giratoria donde Stiles yace sentado, girándola hasta colocarla frente a sí, entre sus piernas—. Y tampoco huelo a infinita tristeza…

Stiles se ve sorprendido por la repentina posición, un rubor suave tiñendo sus mejillas. Intenta alejarse pero Peter le mantiene, una mano posándose sobre su pierna, mucho más arriba de la rodilla mientras se mantiene contemplándole con intensidad. De inmediato el nerviosismo del chico se transforma en mortificación.

—Peter… ¿qué haces? —Stiles balbucea, y Peter encuentra su nerviosismo adorable. Esboza una suave sonrisa.

—Nada —responde con retintín, acercándose un poco más al cuerpo del chico atrapado entre la silla y sus piernas—. Tú no estás decepcionado ni triste por quien sabe qué cosa, y yo no hago nada.

El chico no responde, y Peter siente que sus intentos por desviar la atención fallan miserablemente.

Hay unos momentos de tenso e incómodo silencio. Está más que claro que Stiles desea alejarse del espacio vital y personal de Peter, pero éste no tienen intenciones algunas de alejarse y mucho menos separarse del agradable aroma del chico, que aunque huela a melancolía, no tiñe su verdadera esencia.

— ¿Les divierte esto, no?

Peter parpadea, esta vez no comprendiendo nada.

— ¿Qué?

Stiles cierra unos momentos los ojos, luego baja la cabeza y suspira. Cuando la alza unos segundos después, sus orbes color vino están oscurecidos, una leve amargura con rabia comenzando a fluir de su cuerpo.

—Primero Lydia, luego Derek con un paquetito adicional llamado Malia, y ahora tú, ¿les divierte? —su voz es baja, pero la rabia es tan palpable como el cálido muslo cubierto por el chándal que Peter toca con su palma.

—Lydia no es una Hale —fue lo único que Peter logró comunicar, lo único inteligente, porque no está comprendiendo que acontece dentro de esa cabecita.

Stiles resopla con indiscutible fastidio, removiéndose nerviosamente en el asiento.

—Me refiero a la lista de cosas o personas imposibles —espeta en voz baja, el nerviosismo opacando un poco la irritación que pugna de su cuerpo. Peter aguarda en silencio a que complete la idea—: primero Lydia, después viene Derek con su pecho de acero, luego viene Malia con su grandiosa personalidad ¿y tú qué? ¿Luego qué?

—Malia no es un imposible, tiene sentimientos por ti —Peter no sabe por qué soltó eso, pero tiene ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared más cercana.

—Pero yo no —responde rápidamente, tan rápido que pareciera una descarada mentira, pero Peter escucha su corazón, no miente—. O sea, sí me gusta, pero es una jodida mierda que me diera cuenta que lo nuestro parecía un amor platónico, algo así como lo que tengo con Cora y Lydia actualmente —Stiles balbucea, rascándose el cabello con desesperación—. Es una mierda porque por primera vez tengo a alguien que me quiere y no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos.

Peter conoce la sensación muy bien, tan bien que el aroma de infinita amargura que exuda Stiles parece el suyo propio.

—Y vienes a enamorarte de mi sobrino, cayendo en el mismo hueco que Malia —Peter dice con asentimiento, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

Stiles de inmediato se tensa, la vergüenza empañando toda rabia que el chico pudiera haber sentido minutos atrás.

— ¿Él te lo dijo? —murmura quedo, incapaz de verle. Está tentado a mentirle.

—Tú lo acabas de confirmar segundos atrás, y escuché la hilarante declaración.

—Oh por Dios… me quiero morir…

Se escucha bastante lamentable, Peter no puede evitar un resoplido de risa que al chico parece indignarle en gran manera.

—Sí, ríete de mi desdicha, joder.

—No me rio de tu desdicha —miente descaradamente, una sonrisa leve bordeando sus labios que Stiles corresponde de inmediato, mucho más relajado.

El ego de Peter se dispara.

Hay un suave silencio, pero no es incómodo. Peter está muy tentado a estrechar la corta distancia que les separan sólo para saber cómo se sienten los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos, y a ver si puede salir de esa fulana lista que el mocoso creó en su salvaje cabeza.

— ¿Y tú qué? —Stiles pregunta de repente, rompiendo los pensamientos de Peter que parpadea en confusión.

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Qué haces tú en la lista?

Lentamente, Peter enarca una ceja, lleno de una leve sorpresa.

— ¿En la lista de imposibles? —eso es inesperado hasta para él, mas no puede evitar que salga a relucir una tenue sonrisa guasona—. Yo no estoy en ninguna lista, Stiles.

Ahora es el turno de Stiles en enarcar una ceja.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos en esta extraña posición? Si me permites decirlo, no creo que sólo hayas venido a entregarme unas simples notas que Scott pudo haber traído, o el mismo Derek —suelta una suave risita—. No es tu forma de actuar Peter, ¿por qué no mejor me dices lo que sucede?

Peter tiene que admitir que el chico le gusta mucho más ahora, es agudo y directo. La sonrisa ladina crece más en la comisura, tornándose depredadora. No le da tiempo a Stiles de conmocionarse cuando el rostro del chico ya está a centímetros del suyo, sus narices casi tocándose y el vaho que es su leve respiración inundando el ambiente. Peter lo inhala con descaro, viendo a Stiles tragar saliva, visiblemente cohibido.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me sucede, _o lo que nos podría suceder_? —susurra bajo, sibilante. El calor vuelve al rostro de Stiles y Peter amplía su sonrisa, mirándole intensamente antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar una suave risita oscura—. ¿Por qué no hablamos de tu lista de imposibles el sábado por la tarde en mi apartamento? Tenemos compañía.

Y antes de que Stiles respondiera, Peter había desaparecido por la ventana de su habitación, tan rápido y silencioso que por un momento creería que lo había soñado, pero no puede ser posible, los latidos erráticos de su corazón y el calor en su rostro confirma lo contrario.

Stiles aún siente la cálida mano de Peter palpando su muslo.

 

Malia está positivamente feliz, Peter lo nota sin necesidad de sus sentidos lobunos.

Le había dicho a Stiles que fuese al apartamento, y esperaba que lo hiciera, porque Malia realmente está contenta con tenerle cerca aunque no sea en plan pareja destinada, como esos extraños libros de romance fantasioso que ahora leen las chicas de ésta perdida generación.

Saben que están contaminando a su vástago, pero lo mejor será no meterse en ese asunto. No será que salga con algún extraño trauma que le deje pesadillas en consecuencia. Ya tiene mucho con Stiles como para que Malia siga sus pasos.

El timbre sonó, su chirriante y molestó sonido anunciado la presencia de alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Malia y Peter lo reconocen al instante.

Pero es Malia quien va a recibirle.

— ¡Stiles! —la chica sale corriendo a la puerta, abriéndola al momento y lanzándose a los brazos del chico que ve con sorpresa la acción antes de responder calurosamente.

Peter ve toda la escena con una suave sonrisa bordeada en sus labios desde su sitio favorito, que es el sofá de su casa.

—Stiles —dice suavemente su nombre a modo de saludo.

Y el chico recién se percata de su presencia, observándole unos breves momentos antes de que su corazón comience a bombear, un suave olor a nerviosismo y anticipación inunda el recinto. Peter sonríe levemente.

—Peter, Malia… —saluda el chico, luego traga saliva antes de decidir internarse en la guarida del lobo y el coyote—. Pensé que íbamos a…

— ¿Hablar? —Peter termina la frase y Stiles asiente, lacónico—. Primero veremos una película.

Stiles no parece comprender nada. Malia decide romper el silencio abrazándose a uno de los brazos del chico como si fuese un pulpo, obteniendo su atención.

—Todos los sábados son noches de película —asegura Malia con convicción, y por unos breves momentos parece una niña pequeña. Peter y Stiles sonríen, porque ambos tienen el mismo pensamiento.

— ¡Entonces vamos a ver películas!

Durante toda la película, una de acción que Malia escogió, Stiles permaneció en el medio, entre ella y Peter. Malia tenía a Stiles tan apachurrado contra sí que el chico apenas y podía respirar, pero no se quejaba. Así que a la final papá Peter tuvo que salvar la velada bordeando los hombros de Stiles con uno de sus brazos para acercarle a su pecho.

Segundo después, Malia se le echó encima, incapaz de respetar el espacio personal de Stiles, pero como éste no dijo nada, ambos claramente se aprovecharon de la situación.

Y así, en el transcurso de la dichosa película, Malia, Stiles y Peter formaron una especie de sándwich familiar que éste último disfrutó más que los otros dos. Pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Cuando salieron los créditos, Malia anunció.

—Iré unas horas a casa de Lydia —pero antes de incorporarse, ella besa suavemente a Stiles en la mejilla, mirándole con un amor no superado, con algo de aceptación y resignación.

—Ve con cuidado —susurra Stiles.

Antes de que Malia saliera, se gira, encarando a Peter.

—Si le haces daño te patearé el trasero —y con eso se marcha rápidamente del apartamento no sin antes cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¿A que no es encantadora?

Stiles resopla.

—Puedo defenderme por mi cuenta, muchas gracias —espeta, cruzándose de brazos.

Peter le dirige una larga mirada, de arriba abajo.

—Nadie dice lo contrario.

El silencio se asienta en el apartamento, pero Stiles a los segundos centra su mirada en Peter, quien no puede evitar enarcar una ceja.

— ¿Te gusto? —inquiere, dubitativo.

—Sí —responde de inmediato Peter.

Stiles se sobresalta, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Dios mío, qué directo —murmura para sí mismo, Peter rueda los ojos—. Ya veo de dónde salió Malia.

Peter decide ir al grano antes de que Stiles se acobarde.

— ¿Sigo estando en tu dichosa lista?

—Por supuesto que no —responde tajante Stiles, una sonrisa adornando su rostro—. Tú no al menos.

— ¿Pero…? —inquiere Peter en un susurro, viéndole fijamente.

No supo en qué momento ambos se acercaron tanto, pero ahora Peter podía ver que Stiles tiene más lunares en sus mejillas rosáceas.

—Pero tú no me gustas, Peter —susurró Stiles de vuelta, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Cuando los abrió, no eran oscuros como el día que le encontró oliendo a melancolía; ahora brillan. Peter se siente aún más fascinado por los matices que destila—. En realidad sí me gustas, me gustas más de lo que me gustaba Malia cuando aún andaba en la etapa de la negación con Derek —echó un lánguido suspiro al aire, Peter se mantuvo en silencio—. Derek me sigue gustando, y mucho, pero yo ya estaba preparado para olvidarle y creo que lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —pregunta enarcando ambas cejas, Stiles se ríe levemente.

—Porque tú también tienes esa mirada, creo que Malia y Cora también, pero en ti es… —la voz de Stiles se va haciendo un susurro hasta apagarse. Lentamente él lleva las manos a las mejillas de Peter acariciándolas con cuidado, casi con reverencia. No puede evitar suspirar al tacto—. Tu mirada es más profunda, más oscura… _es inalcanzable_. Hace que…

Peter tiene que inspirar y exhalar varias veces para calmar a su lobo interior. Últimamente ha estado muy inquieto y sabe que es a causa de Stiles. Cuando Peter abre los ojos de nuevo, estos son azules eléctricos, profundos y brillantes. Puede ver, ávido, como la manzana de Adán sube y baja seguidamente por el cuello níveo del chico.

— ¿Qué hace, Stiles? —murmura en voz baja, un gruñido naciendo desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Stiles se estremece y Peter acerca su rostro al contrario—. _¿Qué hace?_

Stiles no responde a la implícita demanda, y Peter no puede evitar dirigir su rostro al pálido cuello del chico, inspirándolo, oliendo aquella fragancia suave y fuerte a la vez, ese matiz agridulce de aromas y el tan conocido almizcle de la suave excitación que Peter asume como impulsador para dirigir sus labios a los foráneos.

Sin embargo la puerta se abre con un ruidoso chasquido que hace que Peter ruede los ojos, a centímetros de los labios rosados que, ansioso, desea probar si le permiten hacerlo alguna vez, gracias.

Stiles se tensa bajo él ante el ruido, Peter no estaba tan sorprendido porque había percibido la presencia hace mucho. Lo que no comprende es por qué se tardó tanto.

—Querido sobrino —saluda Peter desde su cómoda posición, sonriendo ante la expresión asesina que tiene Derek en el rostro—. La noche de películas ya terminó, así que si nos haces el favor…

Derek se acerca y con rapidez saca a Stiles debajo de su cuerpo. Peter no pone resistencia porque sabe que si usa la fuerza del lobo, podría dañar severamente al chico, su sobrino se aprovechó de ello con descaro.

Stiles parece salir rápidamente de su estupor, porque comienza a ver intercaladamente a Peter y Derek.

— ¿Derek? —pregunta Stiles, sorprendido—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Vámonos, Stiles —Derek no responde a la pregunta, y es obvio que el chico se iba a molestar.

Se zafa del brazo que sujetaba el suyo con violencia, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, donde Peter está sentado en el sofá.

—No, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? —demanda, entrecerrando los ojos. Ambos pueden oler la rabia comenzando a burbujear en la superficie.

Derek frunce las cejas, sus labios rosáceos convirtiéndose en una fina línea de tensión absoluta.

—Vine a buscarte —masculla luego de unos segundos.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras a buscarme —resopla Stiles, cruzándose de brazos.

No responde de momento, pero las cejas parecen fruncírseles más.

—No sabes lo que haces —dice a la final.

El chico le mira con incredulidad.

— ¿Y tú sí? —Derek vuelve a quedarse en silencio y Stiles hace un ruidito ahogado que podría significar muchas cosas—. ¡Eres sencillamente increíble!

Ahora, Peter realmente quiere ese bol lleno de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla derretida.

—En serio no sabes lo que haces —habla Derek nuevamente, la misma letanía, y eso irrita más a Stiles. Pero el moreno ignora el peligro que es el chico hiperactivo a punto de explotar, centrando su mirada verdosa en la cerúlea de Peter—. Y tú no deberías estar jugando con él.

Stiles guarda silencio, ahora observando a Peter unos microsegundos para luego dirigir su mirada aguda a Derek que ve a su tío como el peor, más, si se puede decir.

Peter resopla con fastidio, sin siquiera dignarse a incorporarse de donde está muy cómodamente sentado.

—No juego con Stiles —aclara y es una verdad a medias, porque eso no quiere decir que no esté aprovechándose de su reciente vulnerabilidad—. Escucha mi corazón y ten las agallas de mentirle.

Y Derek está en una encerrona, Peter piensa no sin cierta satisfacción. No puede evitar que una leve sonrisa socarrona delinee sus labios cuando nuevamente el silencio les invade.

De repente, Stiles parece llegar a sus propias conclusiones, porque con un suspiro silencioso, dice—: será mejor que te marches, Derek.

Peter observa que Derek se ve renuente a marcharse, pero no pasan muchos segundos para que la puerta se azote con la misma fuerza con la que se abrió.

El silencio vuelve a reinar en el apartamiento. Stiles aún permanece en la misma posición, tan tenso como una cuerda de violín. Peter tampoco ha decido hacer algo para mermar la tensión que hay en el ambiente, más concentrado en observar la figura del chico por la parte de atrás.

Se pregunta si valdría la pena, bueno, la cara de Derek le resultó un completo poema, que de tener cámara en mano, le habría guardado para la posteridad. Un suspiro bajo y tembloroso le saca de sus pensamientos, y cuando Peter enfoca su mirada cerúlea en el rostro sombrío del chico, percibe muchos sentimientos.

Hay tantos, un huracán de contradicciones; pero también puede percibir cierto alivio y una aceptación menos amarga que la anterior. Stiles se da cuenta que Peter le ha estado mirando, y no sabe por qué, pero le sonríe con esa sonrisa bonita y lánguida que tanto le gusta al mayor.

Peter no sabe si fue el lobo a causa de sus instintos primarios o el humano, pero sujetar las caderas del chico con sus fuertes brazos mientras le atrae a su pecho y le sienta en su regazo, fundiéndose en algo más que una posición, en un sentimiento más allá que el común, sabe por fin que hace algo correcto.

Fue impetuoso, probablemente tenga problemas en el futuro, pero sentir a Stiles relajado contra su cuerpo, su espalda uniéndose a su torso mientras percibe los rítmicos latidos de su corazón y el suave olor agridulce, es la confirmación de un _algo_ que aún no tiene título, pero a Peter le gustaría llamarle Comienzo.

—Stiles…

— ¿Uhm? —susurra con suavidad el chico, su cabeza reposando lánguidamente sobre su hombro mientras sus largos dedos acarician los fuertes antebrazos de Peter que sujetan con firmeza su cintura.

Peter se toma unos segundos antes de preguntar barra ordenar—. Serás la mamá de Malia.

La risa cantarina de Stiles resuena por todo el apartamento. Peter decide que es una risa que le gustaría escuchar seguido.

—Es la peor declaración, ¿sabes? —Stiles no afirma ni niega, pero Peter ve de soslayo la suave sonrisa que le obsequia.

Peter Hale sabe, y su lobo también, que ‘ese algo’ que antes les definía, es el comienzo de un todo.

Con un suave beso a su níveo cuello, afirma:

—Créeme, Stiles, fue peor la tuya.

Malia no llega esa noche, pero a la semana siguiente comienza a llamarle “mamá” para diversión del padre y la hija, desconcierto del resto de la manada y la infinita mortificación de Stiles que ahora sabe de dónde proviene la vena sádica de los Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Sus comentarios y/o críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas y me ayudarán a mejorar. Me gusta el Steter, pero mi corazón y alma siempre serán del Sterek, claro quería hacer sufrir a Derek pero entonces me iba a quedar mucho más largo de lo que de por sí ya es :v y necesitaba liberar algunas rabietas para evitar que me diera migraña.
> 
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
